


Шарф для друга

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Khajiitka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Friendship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khajiitka/pseuds/Khajiitka
Summary: Для Отабека это была первая зима в России. И в первый же снегопад он решил слепить себе нового друга.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 13
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Драббломини нерейтинг





	Шарф для друга

Отабеку казалось, что никогда в жизни он не видел столько снега сразу. И месяца не прошло, как их семья в очередной раз переехала в новый город, а до этого только старенькая бабушка рассказывала о том, какие волшебные бывают зимы в родном Казахстане. Теперь же всё это вдруг увидел сам, живьём. Вроде бы только вчера не хотелось не то что выходить на улицу, но даже просто смотреть в окно: вечно затянутое тучами небо выплёвывало противный мелкий дождь и разводило грязь под резиновыми сапогами.

А сегодня утром Отабек проснулся от того, как неожиданно светло стало в комнате. Глянул на лампочку над кроватью — нет, не горит. Тогда вскочил на ноги и подбежал к окну, подёрнутому кружевной сизой дымкой. Глядь — а на улице белым-бело! Едва завтрак отсидел, как заторопился туда, во двор, которого под сугробами теперь и вовсе не было видно.

Шагалось легко, словно по облаку, хоть Отабек и проваливался по колено. Тянул руки в варежках к белому пуху, подносил к лицу, рассматривал. От дыхания снежинки быстро таяли, варежки уже насквозь промокли, но Отабек не торопился домой сушиться, зачерпывал новую горсть, всё наблюдал и дивился. В обеих русских столицах, где Отабеку приходилось жить, бывало, что и за целую зиму столько снега не видели, сколько тут выпало за одну ночь!

Кругом было очень красиво, чисто, свежо. И даже не очень-то и морозно, зря мама заставила надеть тёплые носки, меховую куртку, навязала два шарфа до самого носа. Пока проберёшься от двери к заметённым качелям, взмокнешь весь. Но Отабек не отступал, упрямо поднимал колени и всё равно не мог перешагнуть пушистый сугроб, больше всем телом прокладывал себе дорогу.

Одну горсть Отабек с приятным хрустом сжал в варежке, отпустил, и под ноги упал плотный неровный комок снега. Липкий, подтаявший. С варежки, вон, тоже плохо отряхивался. Отабек оглянулся по сторонам: пусто, двор словно вымер. Не поможет никто, ну и ладно, зато никто не станет лезть с советами, как лучше, как правильнее. Он и сам знает, как надо, только никогда раньше не делал...

Отабек нагрёб варежками кучку побольше, помял, похлопал с боков. Снежный ком держался крепко и будто ждал, что будет дальше. Только вот катиться почему-то не хотел. Отабек упёрся в ком обеими руками, подтолкнул, но перевернуть не смог, просто так сдвинул, на манер тумбочки. Походил кругом, подумал. Налепил на бока этому странному месиву ещё снега, чтобы больше стал похож на шарик, и снова толкнул его в сугроб.

Очень ему хотелось сделать хорошего снеговика, всегда мечтал! Раньше только на картинках видел, а теперь вот он, снег — настоящий, холодный, мокрый. Поэтому старался катать части ровными, круглыми. Где появлялись дыры, залеплял, как пластилином. Где что-то лишнее торчало, стёсывал тоненькой веткой, которую нашёл под кустом — наверное, под снегопадом ночью обломилась.

А пока колдовал над снеговиком, то и дело поднимал глаза вверх, туда, где на светлый двор щурилась окнами их новая чужая квартира. Смотрел и думал: скорее бы Сабинка подросла, тогда бы вместе играли, гуляли и лепили. Пока она ещё совсем маленькая, только-только на ножки встала. Во двор точно не отпустят, даже с братом.

Каждый новый шарик Отабек, отдуваясь, нёс к пустым качелям, устраивал надёжно на сидушке, чтобы не упал, и шёл за следующим. Чем больше лепил, тем жарче становилось в дутой куртке, тем сильнее горели ступни в шерстяных носках. Но бросать дело на полпути не годилось, и Отабек продолжал ворошить липкий снег. Безлюдный двор уже не казался ему таким уж светлым и свободным. Скорее — заброшенным и чужим.

«Ничего, — думал Отабек, сминая в руках последний, самый маленький ком. — Уж сколько раз переезжали. И тут друзей найду. Обязательно найду».

Всё-таки голова снеговика получилась не очень-то круглой. Отабек отошёл на несколько шагов, пригляделся. Если вот так посмотреть, то он как будто бы в шапке. Такой, которая набок и с помпоном. А что лицо не очень ровное... Так это, наверное, волосы из-под шапки выбились, он ведь тоже гулял, упарился, чай.

Походив немного по двору, Отабек нашёл на снегу ещё несколько веточек, собрал, принёс к качелям. Наломал из них брови и нос, сделал две руки, приладил их к туловищу. Снова отошёл полюбоваться. Хороший вышел снеговик! Почти как живой. Только взгляд немного суровый получился, будто с укором глядит: чего, мол, возился так долго? И одежды не хватало. Как это так: в шапке и без куртки? Замёрзнет ведь, если почти живой...

Отабек не без труда нащупал на шее узел верхнего шарфа, размотал и два раза обернул вокруг головы снеговика. Хороший шарф, согреет. Для друга не жалко, а маме дома объяснит потом.

Отабек поднял голову к серому небу. Тучи так и не разошлись, снег продолжал валить крупными мокрыми хлопьями прямо на нос и сразу таял, едва коснувшись раскрасневшихся щёк. А в окне на третьем этаже мама махала рукой. Отабек крепко обнял на прощание снежного друга и всей душой пожелал встретиться с ним ещё раз, вот на этом самом месте.

Разговор дома, конечно, состоялся. Мама строго спросила и за потерянный шарф, и за промокшие по колено ноги, не поверила ни про нового друга, ни про то, что на улице тепло. Перед обедом заставила переодеться, а после отправила обратно во двор — возвращать пропажу.

Отабек выскочил из дома, огляделся по сторонам, а снеговика-то на качелях и нет! На его месте сидел незнакомый мальчишка, лениво отталкивался от земли ботинком и смотрел себе под ноги. Качался сам, и вместе с ним качался большой помпон на белой шапке. А из-под шапки вроде как выбились светлые волосы и теперь торчали в разные стороны. Отабек подошёл ближе и ахнул: на шее у мальчика был намотан его, Отабеков, шарф! Услышав, как за спиной скрипит снег, мальчик оглянулся и сердито буркнул:

— И где ты ходишь? Я чуть к качелям не примёрз, пока ждал.

— Ты? — переспросил Отабек. — Ждал меня?

— Ну это же ты тут снеговика лепил?

— Я.

— Значит, твой, — мальчик стянул с себя шарф, оставшись с голым горлом.

— Мой, — растерянно кивнул Отабек, не глядя забрал ещё не растерявший чужого тепла шерстяной шарф, а сам всё смотрел мальчику в глаза — зелёные, колкие, как ночной морозец. — Так это правда ты?

— Чего? — надулся мальчик. — Ничего я не делал. Его вообще ветром снесло. Ты бы его ещё выше куда-нибудь поставил. У нас же тут ветрище во дворе, на холме стоим.

— Погоди, кого снесло? — совсем перестал понимать Отабек. — Ты разве сам не снеговик?

— А? — сердито нахмурился мальчик. — Какой я тебе снеговик?! Я Юра. А снеговика твоего ветром, говорю, снесло, вон.

Он показал на сугроб сбоку, в котором Отабек с трудом узнал недавно слепленного друга. В белом месиве скомканного снега виднелись торчащие в стороны обломки бывших веток-рук. Значит, правда.

— Я в окно видел, как ты с ним всё утро возился. Потом шарф этот нацепил... — сказал Юра, вставая с качели. — Я не мог выйти, дедушку ждал из больницы. А когда выбрался, ты уже ушёл, а снеговик на земле валялся. Вместе с шарфом.

Юра ссутулился и сунул руки в карманы. Отабек только мельком заметил его покрасневшие от холода пальцы, посмотрел на неприкрытое горло. В этот момент ему показалось, что на улице вдруг резко похолодало.

— Он тебе понравился? — спросил Отабек.

— Кто?

— Шарф.

Юра качнул головой, так что помпон шапки перекатился почти на самый лоб, и искоса поглядел на шарф, который Отабек всё ещё держал в руках.

— Хороший, мягкий. Тёплый... — пробормотал он и тут же вскинулся, как будто сказал что-то плохое. — Я же не знал, где ты живёшь, вот и сел ждать, чтобы отдать. А то занесло бы снегом. Или собаки бы утащили...

Всё-таки хороший вышел снеговик, и впрямь нового друга подарил. Отабек улыбнулся, шагнул к удивлённо замолчавшему Юре и снова намотал ему на шею свой шарф. Для друга не жалко. А маме дома он обязательно всё объяснит и даже предъявит доказательство.

— Пойдём пить чай? — сказал он и взял Юру под локоть, потянул за собой к подъезду. — А потом слепим ещё одного снеговика. Если хочешь.

— В виде кота.

— И с настоящими усами.

— Из мишуры можно сделать хвост.

— А вместо глаз — пуговицы.

— Только без шарфа, коты их не носят, — важно хлюпнул носом Юра перед тем как нырнуть в дверь. — И в этот раз никаких качелей. Поставим его в углу, у забора — пусть до самой весны живёт.


End file.
